


Prologue 5- Zen

by GoldenUriel



Series: Mystic Messenger Brothel AU [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel





	Prologue 5- Zen

It didn’t matter who came into his life. They only cared about his beautiful face and body. This was the life he had known as a child. First it was his mom, then his dad, and then his older brother. No one talked about it, but they all knew.

Not long after, it was more than just relatives but drinking buddies and the girls from cooking club and classmates. The cops wouldn’t do anything because they were Zen’s number one customers.

In middle school and high school, the only way he could pass was having “after school meetings” with his teachers. It was his second year in high school that was enough.

The guests had sleeping meds put in their drinks instead of aphrodisiacs. Zen was barely undressed before the sandman greeted them. He took their money and a backpack full of clothes and left.

He had spent 16 years in Hell and thought he was done with it. Except...he didn’t know how to do anything else other than spread his legs for a paying customer. One night, his customer was a couple. The man had hair the color of teardrops, and his girlfriend was a sunny blonde.

“Here are my rules. Don’t kill me, and try not to leave to many marks.” Zen started his intro as he always did with new customers. He was 18 now, so anything went at this point. “Hair pulling is ok, just not too hard. Safeword is Spicy if you’re into that stuff. Otherwise, let’s get started.”

The girl giggled and the man chuckled. Nerves?

“You’re a natural at this, aren’t you?” She spoke. “I’m Rika. This is my boyfriend, V. The two of here for more than service.”

Zen didn’t get it. He just wanted sum fuk and to get paid for it so that he could eat something other than dick. He sighed.

“I have nothing to give you. Anyways, you’re supposed to be paying me. If not, Imma go.”  
“Wait!” V called. “You are your own boss, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How about you work for us?”

V handed Zen a card. It was for a brothel that catered to important clients of any gender. Zen looked it up on his phone, and the employee pictures were stunning.

V said, “I took the photos myself. Wanted to be a photographer, but life didn’t work out that way.”  
“If you work for us, your client stream will be consistent. You won’t have to worry about food or rent either.” Rika slunk over to the silver-haired sex bomb. “Of course, we’ll have to see if you live up to your reputation.”

She grabbed Zen by the belt-loop and pulled him to the bed. V worked on getting himself undressed before joining.

By next week, Zen had made contact with all his clients and told them about the change in plans. His regulars said they would try to keep requesting him. Others yelled at him for the price hike and betrayal. Few were glad that he was becoming a professional.

There were two men already working there. They couldn’t have been more different. One was a short boy with flat brown hair with rope burns around his wrist and ankles and a smile that lit up the room. The other was a tall man with black hair and eyes to match who greeted the newcomer with a look of disdain. His familiar aura sent chills down Zen’s soul.

“Everyone, this is Zen. He’s our newest recruit. Show him around and make nice while I look for the twins.”  
The taller male spoke, “They had a walk in customer. Rika took care of it.”  
“Then you’ll just have to meet them later. I still have things to do, so give him the tour.”

V left to go do things and Zen was left with the two men.

“I’m Jumin,” The taller man spoke. “I am the gentle dom. This is Yoosung. Don’t let his sweet eyes fool you. This boy is a very talented switch, but and even better sub.”

He ruffled Yoosung’s hair, and the boys smiled in return, a blush spreading across his face.

“How subby is he?”  
“Curious?” They asked in unison.  
“A little.” Zen was honest.  
Jumin responded, “Don’t be. Stay within your bounds.”

That almost sounded like a threat. Jumin turned around and led the way. He pointed out the areas for types of sex and play, gave the rundown for expectations, and had Yoosung explain some of the not so common toys.

“This is your room. Personalize it if you want, but I doubt you’ll be here much.”  
A female voice called for Jumin, “Your 4 o’clock regular is here. She wants to be gagged today.”

A woman wearing a Slutty Secretary outfit came into view. Her hair was short, and she had glasses on. Her beauty was obvious.

“You’re Zen! No one told me that ZEN was our new recruit!” Her voice was octaves higher than it had been before.

Jumin put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to calm down, and left.

The brow-haired cutie beamed, “Hi, I’m Jaehee Kang, but everyone calls me Kanga. I’m a huge fan of your social media.”  
“Are you the reason I’m here?”  
“No, I wish. I had no idea. Did you already have the tour?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright. If you need anything, don’t be shy.”

Kanga left to probably change outfits. Yoosung smiled but said nothing about the interaction. Instead, he told him to come to his room around 5.

“What for?” Zen asked.  
“It’s a surprise.” He winked and left.


End file.
